


Yuzuru's Fantasy

by 3ALover



Series: Ice Orgy [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Javi, being a good boyfriend, arranges Yuzuru's fantasy to be fulfilled.





	Yuzuru's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no excuse for this. I wasn't gonna post so soon. But why not?

Javier sat on the bench, slowly folding a towel as he waited for Yuzuru to come out of the shower. When he did, he looked around the locker room and made eye contact with every guy who was lingering with him. Yuzuru didn’t seem to notice at all, but when Javier stood up and walked up behind him, he did notice when Javier grabbed his hips and tugged him around and pushed him up against the lockers. Yuzuru’s eyes widened. “Jabi!” he squeaked, and Javier smirked dangerously, leaning in to kiss him hard and fast. Yuzuru moaned sharply, then pushed Javier away, turning his head. “Jabi, stop! What you are thinking?! People here, they see!”

Javier smirked and grabbed Yuzuru’s towel, yanking it off of his waist, making him gasp in shock, and try to use Javier’s body to hide his nudity. “Yuzu,” he purred, holding eye contact as he reached between their bodies and cupped Yuzuru’s soft cock, grinding his palm against him. “Remember what you said you wanted? That fantasy you told me about,” he asked, grinning when Yuzuru flushed and his cock started to harden under Javier’s touch. “The locker room one?”

Yuzuru’s eyes widened and he blinked rapidly. “What?!” He let his eyes leave Javier’s and look over his shoulder, Javier knew he was taking in how many men were still there. Javier knew who all was still there. He had invited Ondrej, Romain, Morgan, Stephane, and Xinyu to join them. “You- you mean- you mean now?” Yuzuru whispered furiously. 

Javier reached his free hand up to cup Yuzuru’s cheek. “Not if you don’t want to,” he said in a softer tone, eyes more serious. “I just thought you deserved a reward after a hard season. I asked around discreetly. They all agreed it would be fun and that it wouldn’t get awkward. If you want…” He trailed off and he saw Yuzuru swallow hard. 

“Do you want?” he asked, looking confused. “Javi do not like men touching me.”

Javier shrugged. “I don’t like men thinking they can hold your waist like I do or hug you as close. If you want this and they all know you’re mine at the end of the day, I’m okay with it.”

Yuzuru bit his lip. “Okay,” he said, eyes dilating some. “I- I do want.”

Javier leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “Remember, if you want to stop, everything stops immediately. Nobody will touch you without your consent. They all agreed with what you told me you wanted. I got them all to show me their paperwork to prove it’s safe.”

Yuzuru moaned, hips pressing into Javier’s hand. “Jabi is so good to me. Perfect boyfriend,” he sighed. “But right now, I want bad boyfriend,” he purred and Javier groaned and pecked his lips one more time. 

“We’re all going to wreck you,” he growled, and then without warning he picked Yuzuru up, making him wrap his legs around Javier’s hips as he turned and carried him to the bench in the middle of the locker room. Yuzuru gasped, and Javier put him down on his feet and then turned him around and made him lean over, hands on the bench, ass in the air. 

“Jabi!”

Javier slapped his ass and then got down on his knees and buried his face in that ass. Yuzuru squealed at the sudden onslaught, moaning as Javier licked him open with a practiced tongue, squeezing his ass as he did so. Javier pulled away long enough to look around the room. “Well? Are you just going to watch?” he asked them at large.

He licked and sucked at Yuzuru’s rim as he watched them all approaching him. Yuzuru was moaning at Javier’s attention, and when he heard that moan muffled he groaned at the realization he was sucking someone’s cock. After a little more attention, Javier stood up, taking the lube Romain offered him. He looked around at the men surrounding his boyfriend – who was currently sucking Ondrej’s cock – and had a momentary strain of insecurity. Every single one of them was ridiculously handsome and tall. Stephane was the only one who didn’t tower over him. He usually didn’t feel inadequate, but even his hours in the gym didn’t achieve even Stephane or Romain’s bodies, and the rest lifted women who weighed almost as much as Yuzuru over their head on one hand. 

But Yuzuru wanted this, and he would suck up his feelings of insecurity to give his boyfriend his fantasy. He stroked himself, spreading plenty of lube, and then used two fingers to slick Yuzuru up very well. He didn’t want anybody to hurt him during this. He grabbed his hips and gestured for Ondrej to stop for a moment. Ondrej pulled away from Yuzu, stepping back to let someone else have a turn. “Yuzu, color?” Javier asked, and Yuzuru moaned.

“Green, very green,” he said, and Javier slid into him in one move, making him whine. Stephane smirked as he walked up to Yuzuru and grabbed his hair. 

“So pretty,” he purred, then pushed his cock into Yuzuru’s mouth. Yuzuru let out a muffled moan, but didn’t try to pull away as Stephane started fucking his mouth, holding his hair to make him take it. Javier went easy on him for a little while, letting him get used to it, but when he figured Yuzuru was ready for more, he pulled out and patted his hip. 

“Come here,” he said, and he moved them. Romain lay down on the bench, and Yuzuru moved to straddle him. Javier watched Yuzuru sink down on Romain’s cock and Yuzuru shivered and moaned. He started to ride him, and Javier grabbed his wrists, guiding his hands up so he could take a cock in each hand. Xinyu smirked down at Yuzuru as he moved to stand over Romain, long legs letting him stand with no trouble, and guide his cock into Yuzuru’s mouth. Javier groaned, stroking himself slowly as he watched Yuzuru trying to handle a cock in each hand, bobbing his head, and riding Romain. 

“Let me help,” Morgan said, grabbing Yuzuru’s hair to push him down and pull him off of Xinyu’s cock. Yuzuru spluttered and coughed a few times, but otherwise didn’t complain. Romain held his hips and started fucking up into him in fast, hard snaps of his hips so that Yuzuru only had to think about stroking the cock in each hand. Javier crouched beside him, reaching out to stroke Yuzuru’s cock. 

“Look at you. Such a dirty slut, huh?” he purred. “You like it, don’t you?” he asked, testing how hard Yuzuru was in his hand. “You like being the center of attention, well, you’re the center of attention now, huh, dirty boy? You like too many cocks for you to even handle? A slut like you never imagined one day you would have too many cocks around you. Always in control, but you’re not now, are you?” he asked, carefully avoiding limbs and movements to lean in and lick Yuzuru’s nipple, groaning at the way he whimpered around the cock fucking his face. “You love it. You love us using you like a little fuck toy. You like a bunch of big, handsome men using you,” he growled, biting his nipple this time.

Yuzuru’s strangled wail was enough to make his cock twitch. 

“Let me,” Javier said, nudging Ondrej. He moved out of the way, and since Javi was far shorter and did _not_ want his ass in Romain’s face, he picked Yuzuru up off of Romain. They all moved around and he put Yuzuru on his hands and knees on the bench. He looked into his eyes and Yuzuru looked up at him with heated eyes.

“Green,” he said without Javier asking, and Javier smirked.

“Good boy,” he said, then guided his cock into Yuzuru’s mouth. Yuzuru moaned, looking up at him as he bobbed his head, taking as much as he could without choking. He moaned suddenly, sending amazing vibrations up Javier’s cock, and Javier looked to see Morgan had grabbed his ass and filled him in one fast thrust. He watched was Morgan held Yuzuru’s ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading them as he fucked him, abs working spectacularly as he did so. Javier pushed Yuzuru’s hair out of his face, looking back down at him. “You like that? You like Morgan’s hard cock in your tight ass?” he goaded. Yuzuru didn’t respond and Morgan slapped his ass hard, making him whine and shiver. “Oooh, you like that, huh?” Javier asked, nodding to Morgan to do it again. Yuzuru whined as Morgan spanked him even harder on the other cheek. 

Ondrej reached down and grabbed Yuzuru’s cock, chuckling. “God, he likes that. He’s so hard he’s dripping,” he said and Javier smirked down at Yuzuru. 

“You like being spanked like the bad little whore you are?” he asked, and Yuzuru whined and his eyes fluttered shut. Javier couldn’t believe Yuzuru, who always wanted praise, was really getting off this much from being degraded. Yuzuru truly was a mystery that nobody would ever unravel. Morgan’s grunts grew in volume and Javier shot him a warning look. “Remember what I said. None of you come in him,” he said and Morgan snorted.

“Yeah, yeah.” He pulled out, swatting Yuzuru on the ass as he did. “That ass is just too good,” he said, wiping his brow. He stuck his tongue out teasingly. “You’re a lucky man, Fernandez.”

“Oh yeah? Let me see for myself,” Xinyu said, taking his place. He grabbed Yuzuru’s ass and filled him in one fluid throat and Yuzuru’s eyes widened and he gasped around Javier’s dick. “Fuck, that’s tight.”

Javier looked down at him and let Yuzuru pull off. “You okay?”

“Just big,” Yuzuru panted, raising a hand to stroke Javier’s cock. “Mmmm, bigger than other ones,” he said, and Javier narrowed his eyes at him, seeing the ‘little shit’ gleam in Yuzuru’s eyes. “I not used to such big cock.”

“Careful,” Javier warned him. “Little sluts don’t want to be punished,” he said and Yuzuru moaned exaggeratedly, pushing back against the thrusts.

“Maybe whores like punishment,” he sing-songed, and Javier’s cock twitched. 

“Romain, come here,” he said, and Romain took his place. Javier grabbed Yuzuru’s hair and dragged his head back, smirking as he looked at Romain. “Shut this little slut up,” he said and Romain smirked. Yuzuru’s eyes widened and he panted, only to have his pants muffled when Romain shoved his cock into his mouth. Javier held Yuzuru’s head so Romain could fuck his mouth roughly. Yuzuru’s whines and whimpers were muffled and Javier watched the tears streak his cheeks when he choked. He was careful to watch for any sign Yuzuru was actually in distress, but Yuzuru didn’t move to tap his leg to get his attention or anything, just took it, moaning as Xinyu fucked him and Romain fucked his mouth. Even when Xinyu took a break and let Stephane take his place, Javier let Romain keep fucking his mouth harshly. 

“I’m gonna come soon,” Romain panted, warning Javier. 

“Hmmm, not yet,” he said, and Romain pulled away. Javier released Yuzuru’s hair and he panted, gasping for air. “You okay?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded.

“G-Green.”

Javier kissed his forehead and nodded for Morgan to come take Romain’s place. Morgan cupped Yuzuru’s chin in his hands and touched his puffy red lips. “Fuck, I want to come all over this beautiful face,” he said, and Javier grinned.

“Not yet,” he said, so Morgan stood still and let Yuzuru suck him slowly, teasingly, not fucking his face like Javier knew he wanted to. Ondrej took a turn fucking Yuzuru and Yuzuru pulled off of Morgan’s cock to cry out, eyes falling shut. 

“So big!” he gasped, pulling away some, but Javier didn’t let him. He nodded for Ondrej to fuck him anyways and Yuzuru cried out. “Too- too big, I- it- I-“

“Color?” Javier asked and Yuzuru whimpered.

“Green,” he said, and Javier smirked. Yuzuru was so stubborn. Ondrej’s cock was the biggest of all of them, but instead of tell them to stop, Yuzuru just took it. 

“Just like a little whore like you, huh? The cock’s too big, but you would rather be fucked like a dirty little slut than make him stop,” he goaded. “You like being split open and fucked full of hard cock, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” Yuzuru moaned. 

Javier grabbed his chin, making him look up at him. “Are you a dirty little slut?”

“Yes!”

“Say it,” Javier demanded and Yuzuru whimpered and gasped. Javier nodded to Ondrej, who sped up, fucking him hard and fast. Yuzuru wailed and Javier asked again. “Say it!”

“I’m a dirty little slut!” Yuzuru sobbed out. “I-I am slut. Dirty slut. Whore. Jabi’s whore! AHHH!” he cried out when Ondrej’s hips slapped against his so hard the sound of skin on skin echoed in the room. “SLUT! I AM- I AM- AHHHH!” 

“Fuck,” Ondrej pulled out of him suddenly, squeezing his cock at the base. “That ass is too good, Goddamn, I almost came.”

“Don’t you dare,” Javier reminded him, glaring. 

“Nnnng, need it,” Yuzuru whimpered, rocking back at the air. “Please, more,” he begged. 

Javier grabbed him and laid him on his back, pushing his knees up to his chest. He slid between his legs and fucked into him. Yuzuru cried out, reaching for Javier, but Javier grabbed his wrists and stopped him. “No, those hands have better use right now,” he said, and Yuzuru blindly reached out, grasping for cocks. Xinyu chuckled and grabbed Yuzuru’s hand, guiding it to his cock as Romain did the same, but Yuzuru was too clumsy this far under that they mostly just jerked off with their hands wrapped around his to guide it. “Someone fuck his mouth,” Javier grunted, snapping his hips into Yuzuru’s ass hard and fast. 

Morgan stepped over and guided his cock into Yuzuru’s mouth. “Should I be careful, or-“

“No,” Javier said harshly, and Yuzuru whimpered. Morgan tipped Yuzuru’s head back and essentially began to mercilessly fuck his throat. Yuzuru spluttered and gagged a few times but he never made any indication he wanted to stop. He moaned helplessly, especially when Javier started stroking him while he fucked him. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Morgan groaned, flicking Yuzuru’s nipples as he fucked his throat. When he grunted and stilled, coming in Yuzuru’s mouth, Yuzuru choked in a way that sounded worrisome, so he pulled out quickly. “Shit,” he said, and Yuzuru coughed, cum spilling out of his mouth and dripping down his chin and jaw. 

Javier stopped immediately. “Yuzu? Color?”

“O-orange,” he choked out, sitting up a little to cough up the rest of the cum he choked on. 

Javier immediately pulled out of him and swatted the hands holding Yuzuru’s hands over their cocks away. “Yuzu?”

“N-no, don’t stop,” Yuzuru complained, reaching up again.

Javier grabbed his wrist sternly. “You said orange. We all stop,” he reminded him sternly.

Yuzuru whimpered, licking his lips as he took a rasping breath. “I just- just need second. Need catch breath. Do not want stop!”

Javier sighed, rolling his eyes. “Okay. Tell me when it’s green again,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded, chest heaving. He looked over at the locker where Yuzuru’s bag was, hoping his inhaler was in there if he needed it. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Yuzuru sighed, relaxing some, not seeming to care about the saliva and cum dripping down his neck to his chest and nodded. “Okay. Just get choke bad way, not fun way,” he said, then cleared his throat. “It okay now. Green, Jabi,” he said, and Javier nodded to the rest of them. 

When they started again, Javier watched his boyfriend’s glassy eyes as he watched the cocks in his hands twitching. Javier fucked him as he licked his lips and eyed them hungrily. When Xinyu groaned and spilled, his cock pulsing thick white ribbons that landed all over Yuzuru’s chest and neck, it was only a moment later that Romain followed, adding to the mess on Yuzuru’s body. “Fuck his mouth again,” he said to whoever would listen, and Stephane moved into position. He guided his cock into Yuzuru’s mouth and Yuzuru groaned around it. 

When Stephane winked at Javi and leaned over Yuzuru’s body, Javier’s eyes widened and his gut clenched as Stephane wrapped his lips around Yuzuru’s cock, head bobbing so close that his hair touched Javier’s stomach when he thrusts into Yuzuru. Yuzuru gave a muffled _wail_ , and Ondrej grabbed his hands, pinning Yuzuru’s wrists on either side of Stephane so he couldn’t do anything but lay there and take it. 

Javier groaned at how thoroughly Yuzuru was being used and fucked him harder and faster, making the bench rattle with the force of his thrusts. Stephane pulled off of Yuzuru, eyes shut as he moaned. “Fuck, Yuzuru,” he groaned, hips snapping short, careful thrusts into Yuzuru’s mouth, and Javier could hear him gurgling as each thrust went down his throat. Stephane stood up and pulled out suddenly, crying out as he stroked his cock and came all over Yuzuru’s lips, chin, and throat. When he moved out of the way, Ondrej immediately took his place, only this time he straddled Yuzuru’s chest so he could hold his head up so he didn’t drown in cum again. Yuzuru’s eyes widened as the big, thick cock was shoved into his mouth and down his throat, but he didn’t say anything, just let Ondrej hold his head and fuck his mouth.

Javier watched as he fucked Yuzuru, and when Ondrej groaned and pulled out, he watched him paint Yuzuru’s face, from forehead to chin, in big, thick splashes of cum. Looking down at his boyfriend, covered in other men’s cum, Javier felt a strange possessiveness and a need to remind Yuzuru whose he was. “Tell them all what a dirty whore you are,” he growled, eyes on Yuzuru’s cum-covered face as he held his thighs and fucked him at a punishing pace and so hard Yuzuru’s thighs were turning read from Javier’s hips slapping against the back of them.

Yuzuru let out a wail. “Whore, dirty whore. Jabi!” he cried, reaching for his cock, only to have Morgan and Romain each grab a hand, pinning them down above him. He shouted out in frustration. “FUCK!” He screeched when Javier slapped his thigh, fucking him so hard his body jarred up the bench. “I’m a slut, I’m a slut, please, fuck me, Jabi, fuck me like your slut!”

“You are my fucking slut,” Javier growled, fucking Yuzuru harder than he had ever fucked him before. “Dirty little slut, covered in cum. You let all those other guys use you like a fuck toy. Gotta remind you whose slut you are.”

“Jabi’s slut, Jabi’s slut!” he cried out, thrashing against the hold on his arms and Javier’s punishing thrusts. “Jabi, please, let me come, let me- I need- please!”

“You get to come when I do,” Javier said. “Or not at all.”

Yuzuru whined in protest, and it only made Javier harder for some reason. Knowing Yuzuru would listen, he wouldn’t come until Javier said he could, knowing just how deeply under Yuzuru was that he would do anything Javier wanted him to do right now, it was just so hot. Javier could invite the whole tour in to look at him, covered in cum and fucked out, and Yuzuru would let him, just because that’s how deeply into his ‘I am Javi’s slut’ headspace he was. They had experimented with that sort of thing before, but it was never like this, and _God_ , Javier was nearly high off of the trust Yuzuru had for him. Javier felt jealous that he had let anybody else see him like this now, but at the same time, he was so smug knowing all these gorgeous men knew damn well that Yuzuru was _Javier’s_ and he would always be off limits after this. 

When Javier finally came, he growled and came so hard and so long he could feel how deep inside Yuzuru he was filling him. “Fuck yes!” he gritted out, and Yuzuru arched his back and came without being touched, screaming Javier’s name.

“JABI! YES!” He whimpered and shook violently, and Javier fucked him through it, riding his own high as he came down. When Yuzuru relaxed, his eyes were glazed over, his body was limp, his legs fell to the side absently, and he just panted, licking his lips and gazing at the ceiling. Javier had seen him like that before, so fucked out he wasn’t really there at the moment. 

When Javier pulled out, he groaned at the sight of his cum dripping out of Yuzuru’s fucked out hole. He looked at the cum pooled near his twitching cock, up to the mess all over his chest and face and he groaned. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he panted, and someone else whistled.

“Damn, Yuzuru. That’s a mental image I’m gonna keep for a while,” Morgan said.

Yuzuru whimpered, raising a hand to rub over his face, but Javier caught it gently. “No, Yuzu. Hang on.” He blinked up at Javier and Javier moved to kneel beside him. “Someone give me a-“ Ondrej offered him a cloth and he smiled his thanks. “Don’t want to rub it in your eyes,” he said, gently cleaning the cum away from Yuzuru’s forehead and cheeks. Yuzuru smiled blearily.

“Jabi,” he mumbled happily and Javier felt a sudden swell of affection and love for his boyfriend. “Mmmm. Was fun,” he said, voice rough from the abuse. “You fun?”

Javier nodded. “Oh yeah. That was great,” he said, then looked up and nodded his head for the others to clear out so he could take care of Yuzuru. When he had cleaned his face with the damp cloth, he leaned in and pecked Yuzuru’s lips, ignoring the fact he could taste other mens’ cum on them. “You okay?”

“Yeah, good,” Yuzuru said, smiling a sweet, private smile up at him. “I love you,” he murmured, and Javier leaned in to kiss him again.

“I love you, too. Was that all okay? Was there anything you didn’t like?” he asked carefully.

Yuzuru paused to think, really considering it, and then he shook his head. “I like it. Like Jabi in control,” he said, grinning. “Jabi control five other men. Very hot. Make clear I am yours,” he said tenderly. He raised his hand to touch Javier’s cheek. “Jabi so good for me. Make fantasy happen. Best boyfriend.” 

Javier kissed his hand. “Alright. Let me take care of you, now. Come on,” he said, gently lifting Yuzuru into his arms as he stood up. He walked them to the shower, taking stock of all the bruises on Yuzuru’s skin, and the way he winced when his legs caught on the door and it jarred him. “Sore?”

Yuzuru nodded, tucking his head under Javier’s chin. “Sore. Knees and ass.”

“I’ll be gentle with you,” Javier promised. He sat him on his feet and hooked an arm around his wait to hold him very close and support his weight. Yuzuru smiled serenely as Javier guided them under the water and gently washed his body, cleaning away all of the sweat, saliva, and semen from his body. 

“You are sweet,” Yuzuru mumbled, laying his head on Javier’s shoulder as he gently cleaned his tender ass. Yuzuru whimpered and shivered, but Javier kept kissing him and whispering apologies as he did so. 

“Probably best I give you a while before we try to have sex again,” Javier whispered. “You got a real work out.”

Yuzuru pouted. “Only bad part,” he said. “I want Jabi to fuck me always. Now I must wait or it hurt.” 

“Awww, it’s fine. Javi will make you feel good other ways,” Javier promised, grinning at how sleepy and pouty Yuzuru was now that he was relaxed and clean from the warm water. “You are so precious to me. I love you so much. Thank you for letting me take care of you tonight.” He pecked his cheek. “All green?”

Yuzuru nodded, smiling at him. “All green,” he said, kissing Javier chastely. 

~

The next day, when all the girls were worried about Yuzuru getting sick because his voice was so rough and he seemed sluggish on the ice, Javier noticed five particular guys blushing and rushing off to suddenly go find stuff all through practice.

He just smirked and winked at Yuzuru, who giggled and blushed adorably, hiding his face in his hands every time Javier winked at him.


End file.
